


Four Winchesters

by clarence_theunicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarence_theunicorn/pseuds/clarence_theunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam find different versions of themselves in a parallel universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean awakened to the sight of a mouldy carpet. Motel room quality. What seemed like moments ago he had been searching through his duffel bag. His primary concern right now was locating Sammy he could figure out how he managed to become unconscious once he made sure his brother was okay.  
"Sammy!" Dean called whipping his head around in search. The sasquatch was sprawled out on the other side of the room and was beginning to stir. "Sammy? Are you hurt?"  
Sam began to stand gingerly testing to see if he was injured. "No, no I'm fine.... what happened?"  
"You've no memory either? Something's not right here..."

Footsteps and laughter coming towards their room and then a turning of the handle to the room had the brothers on immediate alert but as they pulled out their guns and pointed them towards the door two females were already across the doorway with guns pointing at them.  
"Who the fuck are you? What are you doing in our room?" The first female demanded. She had flowing blonde hair that cascaded past the spaghetti straps of her black top.  
"Your room? Look lady there must be some misunderstanding. That's my duffel bag right t-" but as Dean looked over to nod towards his carrier bag he realised the anti demonic symbols aiming to keep demons from sniffing through his things weren't painted on with white paint. Instead they were drawn on with...was that...red lipstick? "...oh. Shit."

"Look" Sam began. " We don't know how we got here okay we just woke up here. You guys are hunters, right? Those symbols on your bag? We just need to calm down." Sam set his gun on the table beside him, motioning for Dean to also lower his weapon before putting both of his hands in the air in order to convey he meant them no harm. Reluctantly, Dean copied his brothers actions.  
"You still haven't told us who you are." the second female pointed out. She was well above the average height for a woman and was clad in a plaid shirt.  
With his hands still in the air and wishing the females would put their damn weapons down already Dean introduced himself. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. This is my brother, Sammy."

An expression of fury crossed the first females face and before Dean could react there was a clashing of a gun to the floor and he was suddenly pressed again the wall with an enraged stranger in his face and her arm pressing into his throat.  
"Is this some sort of fucking joke?" She screamed at him. "I bet this is Gabrielle's doing she thinks she's frickin' hilarious."  
"Woah lady I don't know what you're talking about just back away from me. You gotta buy me a drink first before you get to go pushing me into walls" Dean said with a lop sided smirk and wink.  
This just caused the further crushing of Dean's windpipe.  
Sam tried to defend his brother but the cocking of the second female's gun stopped him in his path.  
"Don't play dumb with me!"  
"I'm not playing!"  
"Well then let me enlighten you." She sarcastically spat out. "I'm Deanna. Deanna Winchester. And that's my sister. Sammy."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "...that's so many shades of fucked up"  
He looked over to Sam to see what his brother made of this and could actually see the mechanisms turning in the man's brain.  
"...Ok. Dean, remember that time the angels zapped us into that parallel universe where we were actors? You were ...uh.... Jensen? and I was Jared Padalecki? Maybe this is another parallel universe where we're chicks?"  
The female Sam began to lower her gun but was hesitant. "...that happened to you guys? We once got sent to a universe where we were actresses. Amber Heard and Missy Peregrym... Deanna I don't think they're lying. Padalecki? That isn't something you can make up."

Deanna pondered this for a bit in her head. "Been to hell and been stuck in purgatory? Sibling been possessed by Satan and lost their soul?" Dean nodded to confirm.  
"They're pretty unique experiences" Samantha stated with an eye roll. "You may want to back off the guy now so we can sort this out?"  
Deanna loosened her grip and walked away from her male self backwards. She didn't care if the guy was basically her she still didn't trust him. "Huh" she breathed out. "Hey sis. Even in male form I'm still the attractive one" Her joke received a double bitch face from the Sams.  
"Well... we're in the middle of a hunt right now. We just came back up so I could grab my jacket." Deanna walked over and lifted a beat up brown leather jacket off the bed closest to the door. "We sure ain't stopping in the middle of a hunt. Nobody's gonna die in my universe 'cause you guys got lost."  
Sam attempted to offer them assistance on their hunt but Deanna was not willing to accept. "We can cope just fine without you two. It's a simple salt and burn it won't take us long. You guys can use our shower if you want but if you're planning on sticking around yous are gonna need to get your own room." She continued to talk as she opened the drawer of the nightstand to pull out the motel stationary. "After the hunt me and Sammy are planning on having a drink. I'm not letting you guys ruin those plans either. Here's the address to the bar. Meet us there in a bit. You'll have to walk though no chance am I lending you the keys to baby. We'll try and sort this out then. Hopefully we can get out of each others lives soon enough."  
Without another word or a wait for a response Deanna stormed out of the room while shrugging on her jacket. Samantha displayed a look of apology on Deanna's behalf before following her out the door.

"Well." Dean turned to his brother. "Aren't I a delight?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam could notice the signs of irritability and boredom rising in his brother. They'd been waiting at the bar for their other selves to turn up for a while now. Dean drained the last drops of his beer just as someone walked into the bar. His head snapped up in hope that it was them so they could sort this mess out. It was not but Dean was not disappointed. A short but curvy female with brunette almost black hair had walked into the bar. The bluest eyes Dean had ever seen on a woman were wandering the bar and lingered on Dean's face a few times, longer than on any other thing in the room. When they did not seem to find what they were looking for she slid into a booth and awkwardly twiddled her thumbs.  
"Excuse me, Sammy. If I have to sit in this bar I may as well occupy my time with something I enjoy. Like flirting." He eased himself out of his booth opposite Sam and into the booth across from the exquisiteness that had just entered the bar. The beauty reminded him of a certain angel and so Dean does not blame himself for the fact that the next words out of his mouth were the worst pick up line ever. "So...did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?. Dean inwardly face palmed. The brunette scrutinised him with her eyes squinted and her head titled to the side. "I didn't fall, I flew down."

At that moment the doors opened and Deanna and Samantha Winchester entered. Samantha headed for the bar but Deanna slide into the booth and wrapped an arm around the waist of the woman Dean was talking to.  
"Stop flirting with my girlfriend." She told Dean in what was trying to sound teasing but very serious undertones. Like Dean would lose a hand if that hand touched the woman.  
"Wait what? Your girlfriend?" Dean stammered out. His female self was a lesbian?  
Deanna sensed his freaking out and tried to ease Dean but her next words just made Dean's freaking out a lot worse: "Yeah...Yeah this is my girlfriend, Cas"  
"WHAT?" Dean exploded. He stared at the female version of Castiel who was staring at Deanna in utter confusing. Female Castiel. Staring at a female version of himself. Who were dating. Dean's head was not wrapping around this.  
"...Cas baby why don't you help Samantha with the beers okay? Her and uh... well that moose guy over there? That's a male version of Sam. This here's a male version of me. They'll explain everything. I need to discuss some things in private with myself"  
"...This is a male version of you? That explains why I felt drawn to him."  
"I'm not sure whether to feel complimented or jealous" Deanna pouted.  
"Complimented. I'd feel drawn to you in any form. We share a profound bond" Cas placed a chaste kiss to her lips before gracelessly climbing over the top of her lap to escape the booth. That kiss certainly was not helping with Dean's scrambled brain.

"So you and your version of Cas aren't dating?" Deanna inquired as if it was a surprise. As if him and Cas should be dating and that they weren't was an upset to the natural way of things.  
"You and your version of Cas are?! Do you like girls cause I like girls? Is Samantha also a lesbian because Sammy likes girls? Is that how things work?"  
"No, Dean. Samantha's straight because Sam's straight. I thought you were bisexual because I'm bisexual. I thought that was how things worked... A male version of Cas, eh? That's one threesome I wouldn't say no to"  
Dean had thought about men in that way a few times but he never admitted it to himself, the male version of himself or otherwise. "I'm not bisexual" he growled out, a little bit too defensive.  
"You're still in the denial phase." Deanna shot him a look of pity. The denial phase sucked. The death glare she received in response made her retract the pity. "Well I'm not here to make you come out of the closet I'm here to make you get out of my universe. C'mon I wanna pick a song at the juke box and then we'll join the others." Dean had been determined to maintain the death glare but he was curious now.

This was an ultimate test of Deanna for Dean. She still called the Impala baby, the empty pie packet at the hotel showed she still loved pie. But did she share his music taste? Dean expected Kansas or Zeppelin or ACDC to start blasting from the speakers. What he did not expect was Elvis.  
Dean leaned against the wall as she stared dumbfounded at his female self. "Elvis?"  
Deanna shrugged. "Me and Cas have been exploring her music taste. She likes The Beatles. And Elvis. If Cas likes Elvis. Well. I can dig Elvis too" she had a secretive smile on her face. A smile full of memories of her and Cas surrounded by music tapes working out which ones Cas liked best. Memories filled with gentle touches and not so gentle touches. Memories Dean didn't have with his version of Cas because he was so damn stubborn.  
"Fuck. The hottest guy ever just walked in." Deans head turned instantly to check out this guy. Completely straight. As if.  
Recognition appeared in Dean's eyes as his jaw near hit the floor. What the hell was he doing here? "Cas?" Dean called as he strided towards the man with the sex hair. Deanna's eyes were still glued to him as realisation flooded through her.  
"Oh yeah. Definitely a threesome I'd be interested in."

Dean stood still once he reached Cas and just stared at him. He was speechless. With everything he'd just learnt he didn't know how to speak to the angel. He felt his throat closing up and his legs shaking. Something bigger than butterflies were in his stomach. These were Hippogriffs bouncing around.  
"Hello, Dean" Castiel's usual greeting. While Deanna loved her Cas's voice, the ringing of bells, that deep gruff was impressive.  
Sam hurried over to join them. "Cas. Do you know what's going on?"  
"Sam." Castiel turned his attention to the second Winchester brother. "I was searching for you after the both of you disappeared when Gabriel appeared to me."  
"Gabriel appeared to you?" Dean suddenly chipped in. He was trying to keep his voice strong but it was cracking. "Are you trying to tell us you're the new Virgin Mary for the second coming of Christ?" Dean was always joking to work his way out of uncomfortable situations.Cas understood this reference. A biblical reference. He's not sure if he found it funny though. He had horror flash backs of when his brother was sent to deal with that delicate issue. Why Gabriel was chosen for such a task Castiel would never understand. Maybe God had a twisted sense of humour. Castiel brushed it off and continued on. "Gabriel told me he had sent you to a universe where you two had been born as females to teach a lesson. A lesson to Dean in particular but he would not tell me what this lesson was."

A light bulb went off in Deanna's head. "Okay so I'm going to assume that Gabriel is our version of Gabrielle and I'm just gonna point out that I totally called it. I also think I know what that lesson was for Dean. Looks like even archangels are getting tired of that built up sexual tension." She pointed her smirk at Dean's panicked expression while Castiel looked at her quizzically. Dean's expression deepened when a sudden snort erupted from Sam as he nodded his head in agreement.  
"Hey Deanna, I think we should leave these two alone to sort out that lesson."  
"Good idea, Sammy" Deanna quickly grabbed Sam by the arm and raced towards the table. Deanna called"Cas" loud enough that the male version of Castiel would hear before placing a smooch on her mouth helpfully causing Cas to have questions which he would ask Dean to get this lesson rolling. "Cas, Sammy ,we're leaving. We'll get beers on the way back and drink in the motel" The two mismatched Winchesters hurried out the door maniacally laughing a laugh fit for a super villain. Female Sam and Cas looked confused at this turn of events but didn't argue as they followed them out the door.  
Horror struck Dean as they watched them scrambling out of the bar. A female version of himself and his Sammy plotting against him. This wasn't good.  
"Dean?" The voice brought him back to stare at the angel. "Did...did the female version of you just kiss the female version of me?"  
Dean turned towards the bar "I'm gonna need a stronger drink."


	3. Chapter 3

Cas had not received an answer to his previous question as Dean continued to down whiskey. Castiel knew Dean and he knew when Dean got like this he was like a scared animal. It was best to wait until he came to you than for you to approach him. He stared at Dean with concern as he ordered yet another whiskey. He was seemingly trying to drown himself in alcohol.  
"Dean." Castiel started. "Perhaps that is enough now."  
Dean shot him a glaring look before his expression softened and a sigh escaped his lips.  
"Yeah I guess you're right. We better start walking back to the motel."

Dean pushed his way out the door not bothering to check if Castiel was following. He hadn't been able to look the angel in the eye since the others left and he was keeping his eyes firmly glued to the ground as if the most interesting book was written on the side-walk. Castiel fell in beside Dean as they walked. When Castiel's hand accidentally brushed against the side of Dean's, Dean sank away to create distance between the two with a slight blushing rising in his cheeks. Cas could tell Dean was not going to get back to his question by himself and started to grow impatient.  
"Dean y-"  
Castiel was cut off as Dean desperately attempted not to have this conversation.  
"Hey Cas can't you just mojo us back to our universe?"  
The impatience grew inside of Castiel stronger than he had ever felt it. He wasn't used to these human emotions and feeling them so strongly always came as a shock. The unexpected burst of emotion set Castiel off into a rant.  
"I can't , Dean. Gabriel is stronger than I am and he is suppressing my powers. He won't allow me to send us back until you have learnt this lesson. So I suggest we start to address that. Now, if you would be so kind as to answer me. Back there, did the female version of you kiss the female version of me?"  
Castiel's demanding voice caused a stirring inside of Dean. He felt like his skin had a current of electricity humming through it. Finally, he turned his eyes to look into that intense blue staring at him. Dean's voice was barely above a whisper as he confirmed Castiel's suspicions with a quiet "yes".  
Castiel gave a slight nod. This verification did not surprise him. What happened in the bar was fairly clear and he had time to process the new information in the time that had passed. He had thought about this turn of events and had come to his own conclusions on the matter.  
"Dean. That's something I would like to try with you. If you wanted to."

Dean stopped abruptly and turned his body to face Cas. Disbelief but also hope washed through him. This sudden stop in turn caused Castiel to grind to halt and turn to face Dean. His eyebrow was raised as if in challenge.  
If the alcohol wasn't running through Dean's veins and getting to his head Dean may never have plucked up the courage to do what he did next.  
Dean surged forward and sealed his lips against the angels. Castiel's shock that Dean was allowing himself this soon faded and he reciprocated the kiss with enthusiasm. If Cas was able to think about anything but Dean at this moment he would have marvelled at how this was his first kiss and worried that he was doing it incorrectly. However, all he could think was Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean. He chanted it in his mind like a prayer. Going on instinct, Castiel's arms flew around Dean's neck with a hand threading through his hair. His tongue sweeped across Dean's bottom lip asking for access that Dean immediately granted with a soft whimper he would never admit to. His hands grabbed at Cas' waist to pull him flush against his body. They continued like this under the street lights for what could've been a few minutes or hours. Time and place and anything that wasn't each other was irrelevant to them. The cause of them pulling apart was the applause and cheering coming from two people a short distance away.  
Startled back to reality the two men broke apart and caught sight of Gabriel with a lollipop hanging in his mouth standing beside a direct female copy of himself.

"Hello Boys" Gabriel grinned around his lollipop stick, stepping towards the duo.  
"Gabriel." Castiel deadpanned.  
Gabriel noticed the flare of rage in Dean's eyes and cut him off before accusations could tumble from his mouth. "Woah there big boy. Before you get all angry at me you may wanna remember what this little road trip has accomplished" Gabriel raised his eyebrows pointedly; his eyes flashing back and forth between the men who had seconds ago been tangled together.

Dean's eyes narrowed at the archangel. "What was the point of this Gabriel - why the hell do you care about me and Cas' relationship status?"  
"Well surfing alternative universes is a real hobby of mine. And when I bumped into female me here." He gestured towards the short, mischievous looking woman to his left. "Well we couldn't resist making a Casa Erotica film. But that's irrelevant. We had a good long chat"  
"We got curious about the differences in our realities." chipped in a voice as sweet as honey. Gabrielle popped some candy in her mouth before continuing."Gabriel wasn't really that surprised to find out the female versions of you two were a thing - said the male versions needed to get their ass into gear. Deanna and Cas were a real mess before they found each other. I don't know how this hasn't sooner. We decided to give a bit of a push"  
"Just want my baby bro to be happy." Gabriel smirked as he ruffled Castiel's hair making it stick out at even weirder angles. He received the look of an enraged kitten in return of the gesture. "And now that my work here is done I'll let Cassie here zap you guys home. Go find your Sammy. And don't back pedal. If I find out yous become an awkward wreck that won't even look at each other I might have to send Cassie here to that universe where Dean-o was a stripper and get him a nice lap dance." Gabriel winked while the air filled with the sounds of Gabrielle's laughter and Dean choking. "Right now though I might take a trip back to that reality where you own a bakery together. The cake is to die for" Gabriel snapped his fingers and with the sound of flapping wings him and his female counterpart disappeared, presumably to stuff their faces.

Dean reeled for the moment at the gained knowledge that there was other universes with different versions of himself. Universes where his mum didn't die. Universes where he wasn't a hunter. Universes where he was happy. Well, maybe he'd never have a normal life. But he could still have a happy one. His eyes glanced to Cas who was staring at him cautiously, wondering how he was going to respond and hoping he was still ok with what happened. He reached across to interlock his hand with the hand of an angel of the Lord to assure him: Yes, I still want this. I am so lucky to have this.

"Let's go home, Cas"


End file.
